Christmas With You
by ChelseyKarrrm
Summary: A fluffy little Langson shot with Noah and a few surprises. Set a week before Christmas.
1. Christmas With You

Olivia sat down opposite her male friends and smiled over at them, her brown eyes had a sparkle in them that they had never seen before. It was the happiest time of the year, and everyone at the NYPD's annual Christmas event looked the part, their fancy outfits matching the gorgeous decorations around the room and their massive smiles in tact.

Amanda Rollins walked over to her friends, wearing a red floor length dress that hugged her slender figure perfectly, her blonde locks were curled and pinned up in a stylish do. She flashed a brilliant smile to her superior who looked just as breathtaking in a floor length black dress, the dress was a halterneck and a low back, held together by a thin black strap running through the center of her back. Her brunette hair was also pinned up stylishly, her olive tone glistened underneath the lights.

"Amanda you look stunning" Olivia said with a smile as she embraced her friend.

Amanda smirked "as do you... If I didn't know any better, I would say you dressed up to impress someone" she teased.

Olivia threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh "maybe I am" she shot back with a smirk.

Fin raised an eyebrow at her, he was the only who knew Olivia for over ten years. In fact he noticed that throughout all of the years he knew her, he had never seen her this happy before. She was a jolly person yes, apart from the work they did, she was a fun person to be around. Yet there was something different this time, something new, and he could not quite put a finger on it just yet.

"Something on your mind Fin?" Olivia asked, noticing his questioning gaze that was fixed on her.

"Yeah there is..." he gave her a sweet smile "you look happy Liv, like more happy than usual."

She took a sip of her drink and waved him off "you are imaging things."

"Well I noticed it too, we can't all be imaging the same thing" Carisi interjected, wrapping his arm around Amanda's waist.

The pair had been dating for a little over two years and somehow they managed not to let their personal life affect their jobs. Although they did have a little squabble every now and again, but it was never something they could not sort out. They were happy and very much in love and everybody could see it.

Olivia pursed her lips before looking over at the guests who had just entered the venue, she caught sight of the one man she had been looking forward to seeing all day and felt a blush creep over her cheeks. She averted her gaze before her colleagues could notice and cleared her throat "I am happy. What's not to be happy about, I got a promotion, my son started his dance classes and he's enjoying it. This year had its up and downs but its been great for the last few months."

"so there is nobody new in the picture?" Amanda asked with a knowing look.

"There may be someone but it's nothing serious. We are just enjoying ourselves." she shot back with an even wider smile.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Carisi asked.

She shrugged "I'm not going to answer that. Now if you three would excuse me, I have a few people I want to greet."

They watched her walk over to the table surrounded by judges and attorneys of all sorts. Keeping an eye on her as she hugged a few people, one of them being Alexandra Cabot, she had just returned to New York for a few weeks and they knew Olivia had missed her, they were best friends after all.

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's arm and shook her head at her "I missed you so much Liv, you look amazing"

"I missed you too Alex, and you look amazing too. Who knew green was your colour" she teased.

Alex chuckled "oh stop, I could make anything look good."

"I can't argue with that" she laughed.

Alex raised one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows at her friend "so who's the guy that you keep running off with? I have been trying to make plans with you for the last two weeks and you keep bailing out on me."

"I have not been bailing out on you" she defended with flushed cheeks.

"Oh darling you're blushing... You must really like this one then"

"I do... I love him" she whispered.

Alex gasped "okay then this is more serious than I thought it out to be. How long have you been dating mystery guy?"

She took a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and walked beside her friend "Eleven months. In fact our one year anniversary will be in a week, on Christmas day."

Alex stopped and turned to face her friend "you mean to tell me that you have been seeing this guy since last Christmas and you never told Cas and I?"

"It just happened... I made a last minute dash to the store last year and I saw him there, we started speaking and I invited him to spend the day with Noah and I since he was alone. Eventually after Noah went to bed we shared a kiss or two, which was a bit alcohol induced, and then we decided that maybe we could try at a relationship and see where it led to." she explained.

"And a year later you are still happy with him and loved up" Alex concluded.

She nodded "yeah, I guess I am."

...

Some time had gone by and the party was more lively than before, more guests had arrived and everybody was mingling. Olivia stood at the table SVU table and spoke to Munch, Cragen and Elliot who had showed up a few minutes prior. Every one of the old squad had showed up as well as attorneys and it felt like the best reunion of the year. Alex stood off to the side, in deep conversation with Fin, her arm draped over Casey's shoulder, as they had married three years prior.

Elliot Stabler was speaking to the new detectives and noticed that Olivia was quiet. He followed her line of sight and saw her staring at the table surrounded with Attorneys. She looked deep in thought, a massive smile on her lips and a light red blush on her cheeks.

Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's arm "you okay Liv? You spaced out on us"

She nodded, still not looking at him "yeah, I just have to go speak to someone. I'll be back in a minute or two."

Amanda chuckled as they watched Olivia walk off "she must have seen a ghost because she lost all focus."

Olivia walked over to the table of attorney's and caught sight of the tall and handsome blue eyed man, seeing him eye her from her head to her toes. He drank in her appearance shamelessly and smirked when he saw his colleagues staring at her as well, she was a sight to behold. She greeted the men around him before moving toward him, it was as if she was being pulled into his arms by some sort of magnetic force. She placed her hand on his arm before leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Councelor" she bit her lip.

Trevor pulled her into arms without a second of hesitance, his big hands splayed out on the naked skin of her back as he hugged her. He kept his hold on her curvaceous figure when their breif embrace was over "Captain you look absolutely beautiful tonight."

She felt a blush cover her cheeks once again "thank you Councelor, you look quite handsome yourself."

"So what brings you to our table?" he asked with a sweet smile.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, not caring that a few people were staring at them "I couldn't fight the urge be in your arms any longer."

A mischievous look covered his features, and he immediately stood to his feet, towering over her a bit due to their height difference. He took her hand and shot her a questioning glance "dance with me?"

She furrowed her brow "Trev no, the squad will see."

"So what, they just saw you hanging all over me... Plus we've been together for a year already, why not disclose now?"

A smile tugged at her lips "you're right. First dance, then disclose" she whispered.

He nodded, clutching her hand in his, leading her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hers moved to wrap around her neck, she bit her lip as she looked up at him, their eyes locking as they swayed slowly to the sound of _Tamia's Who Do You Tell._The song seemed to fit so perfectly as they swayed together, the people around them seem to melt away and within a few minutes it was only the two of them. It was as if they were the only two left in the room, blues and browns locked in the most intense gaze, sweet smiles on both of their lips.

Olivia hummed alone to the tune of the song and felt her eyes welling up as she listened to the words. She looked up at him and softly sang the words that seemed so fitting to them. Their faces were only inches apart and an atmosphere of pure love surrounded them. Neither of them noticed or cared about the shocked stares that her squad were shooting them.

_I've hesitated much too many times_

_And I won't let you slip away from me_

_No_

_I know you're for me and me for you_

_But I don't know what to say or to do_

_So now that we're together_

_I'm telling you_

She gave him a small smile "I love you Trevor"

He smiled widely down at her, cupping her cheek "I love you too Olivia" he said before dipping her and placing a deep kiss to her lips right there at the center of the dance floor.

Amanda smirked as she looked over at them "is that even real?"

Casey chuckled "sure is, I can't believe either."

Fin shrugged "Olivia looks happy so I'm happy for her."

Olivia let out a loved up sigh when he broke their kiss and cupped his cheek "what about we head home. Instead of disclosing now, we could just go home and spend the rest of the night with Noah. Just the three of us?"

"Sounds perfect to me." he whispered before taking her hand again and leading her out of the crowded room. They laughed as they snuck out of the venue, slipping into his car. Olivia let out a hearty laugh "I came with Fin so he is going to be searching for me."

"He will know exactly where you are after our little display." he joked.

...

Noah sat down beside Olivia on the sofa, cuddling into her arms as Trevor got a movie for them to watch. They were dressed in their Christmas pajamas and had cookies on the table for them, beside three cups of hot cocoa. She smiled down at her son "are you excited for our trip?"

"yes I am mommy" he said with a giggle. He looked over at Trevor "uncle Trev, where are we going again?"

Trevor came to sit beside them, allowing Olivia to cuddled into his embrace "we are going to my parents out in LA. Our flight is scheduled for 6 a.m which means we leave around 4."

"That's early... Can I sleep on the plain?" he asked.

"you sure can champ..." he kissed the little boy's forehead "you are going to have your own bedroom and there's a massive game area."

"Wow" he said with an amazed look on his face. He looked up at his mother "mommy can we get a game area in our house too?"

Olivia let out a laugh "oh darling, maybe someday... It's a bit out of the budget for now."

Trevor placed a kiss on the side of Olivia's head "you know I've been thinking, you and I have been together for a year now and we are pretty much settled. Move in with me?"

Olivia turned to face him with a shocked expression "Trev that's insane, your apartment is too far out. It's out of the way for Noah's school."

He shrugged "then why don't we buy a new place and move in together... The three of us."

A smile covered her lips at the thought of the three of them living together "are you sure? This is a big step."

He took hold of her hands and smiled down at Noah who moved to play with his toys on the carpet "We basically live together already... I go home once every three weeks. I love living with you, waking up next to you, coming home to you... Helping you raise Noah, you two mean everything to me."

She bit her lip "Noah what do you say? Do you wanna move to a different house, with Trevor?"

"yes please mommy!" he moved over and climbed onto Trevor's lap "I like having uncle Trev around, that way he could be with us every night."

"I like having Trevor around too..." she said with a smile "okay, so we can start looking for a place when we get back from L.A"

He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss, he pulled away after a minute or two "Noah what do you say we open a few early Christmas presents?"

A smirk covered his face "only if you open mine first"

"Okay" he laughed, watching as Noah ran over to the Christmas tree, there was only three little boxes under the tree but they would not have it any other way. In fact they had agreed to not hold off the buying of Christmas presents until after they landed in LA. Christmas was a week away and they were extremely excited to spend it with Trevor's family.

Noah brought the box over to Trevor and smirked "this is from mommy and me"

Trevor took hold of the box and removed the wrapping paper, seeing the massive smiles on both Noah and Olivia's faces. He opened the box and furrowed his brow when he saw papers and a pen, he took hold of the papers and read it before gasping "Liv? You want me to adopt Noah?"

She smiled and nodded "it was Noah's idea, you are like a father to him already so why not make it official?"

He pulled the six year old into his arms and hugged him tightly, placing a series of loving kisses to his curly hair "I would be honoured to be your dad."

Noah giggled "so now I have a mommy and a daddy. Cool"

Olivia wiped her tears and nodded "you sure do kiddo, we just have to get those papers back to the Judge when we return and then it will be sorted."

Trevor let go of the six year old and wiped his tears "Noah I have a special gift for you too, its in mommy's bedroom, in the big cupboard. Go and get it buddy."

"yay!! Gifts!" he hollered before running off.

Trevor leaned in and placed a loving kiss to her lips, he pulled away when they were both breathless "thank you Liv. You have no idea how much this means to me, I love that kid... I love you and that kid so much."

She giggled "that's good because we love you too" she bit her lip "in fact you should get used to having someone call you dad... Because you're going to be one now for Noah, and also seven months from now for our baby"

He furrowed his brow "wait... Are you?"

She nodded, with a bright smile "two months to be exact."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her even more passionate than before, his hand moving to rest on her stomach. They could taste the saltiness of their tears mixed as they kissed, she let out a soft moan before pulling away "I'm glad you liked your gifts"

"Marry me?"

She gasped "Trev..."

"Marry me Olivia, and we could be an actual family, you, Noah, our baby and me, it would be perfect. Just the four of us" he reached for the ring that rested safely in his jacket pocket "this was supposed to be way more romantic but I can't wait anymore, will you marry me Olivia Benson?"

She nodded, with a fresh set of tears rolling down her cheeks "yes. I'll marry you Trevor."

Their lips met again in a passion filled kiss, their hands wrapped around each other as they held each other in a tight embrace. Noah returned from the room on his scooter and let out a happy squeal before pushing his parents apart. He moved into Trevor's arms and hugged him tightly "Thank you daddy, I love my scooter."

Hearing Noah call him daddy, made him a lot more emotional than he thought it would, he held onto the little boy and kissed the top of his head "you're welcome son, I'm glad you love it."

Noah sat up and looked at his mother who was balling her eyes out beside them, he reached for her hand and gave her a sweet smile "I love you mommy and daddy."

Olivia cuddled closer to them, looking down at the gorgeous ring that adorned her finger "I love you too baby. I love you, your daddy and your little brother or sister."

Trevor could hardly believe what he was hearing, just like that he had a family. A brilliant son who brought him so much joy, a gorgeous fiancée who he loved with his entire being and a baby on the way who he knew would have the most loving family. It was perfect, this was all he ever needed.

He held onto Olivia and Noah and allowed the biggest, goofiest grin to cover his face "I love you three too, so much more than I could ever explain. I look forward, to spending this Christmas and every other Christmas with you."

**... **

**The End.**

**...**

**A/N**

**Hey Readers :-)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this little Christmas shot. The idea just kind of popped up and I decided to go with it.**

**Let me know what you all thought about it, and if you would want a second chapter... If yes, it would probably be based on a year later, on Christmas too.**

**Reviews will be appreciated and taken into consideration as too whether I'll write another chapter.**

**I love y'all.**

**-Karrrm. **


	2. Cookies and Kisses

One year had passed. One year filled with joy, love and laughter. It had been a year of many changes, changes that tested the foundation of their relationship and their family.

The adoption of Noah was made official when they returned in January, making him Trevor's son legally. Trevor and Noah were both ecstatic and went on a little camping trip to do a little bit of bonding. Olivia stayed behind and started searching for a venue for their wedding.

The pair got married on February 14th, the day dedicated to love. They had a little intimate ceremony with their friends and family, all of who were shocked to see Olivia in a form fitting dress with a tiny bump at her stomach. She adored her litte bump and was so happy that she finally started showing. Her hand remained on her little bump throughout most of the ceremony, her eyes traveling between Trevor and Noah, who were both extremely happy.

The ceremony was perfect, all she could ever dream of and so much more. Before they knew it the priest announced them husband and wife and their lips met in a loved filled kiss infront of everyone. One of his hands wrapped around her waist and the other rested against the little bump as they kissed. Noah ran up to his parents and let out an excited scream, hugging both of them as tight as he could.

The pair decided not to do the whole go away honeymoon thing and instead jumped into searching for a new home. After a month long search they found the perfect little three bedroom home with a gorgeous backyard and a massive pool, along with a white picket fence, which was Olivia's only wish.

Noah was ecstatic to see that he would have his own room and that he could decorate it however he wanted. He and Trevor went to the hardware store and got all the necessary equipment to redo his bedroom.

Olivia suited up in a baggy pants and old shirt and set to helping her boys out with the painting, the room was filled with laughter as they painted. Noah got bored of painting after an hour or two and began flinging his mother with paint. She let out a laugh before flinging him with paint from her brush.

They played and messed around for a while before finishing up the paint work. She sat down at the kitchen Island, and smirked as she watched Trevor prepare a meal for them. She ran her hand over her bump and chuckled softly when she felt a kick against her hand "somebody wants attention."

Trevor leaned down and pressed a kiss to his wife's bump "calm down kiddo." he whispered.

Olivia gasped "honey, put your hand over here and tell me if you feel that too."

Trevor reached over and placed his hand on the other side on of her bump "why does it feel like you're getting kicked in two places at once?"

"Either our kid is trying to be a gymnast or there are two babies in here" she said with a surprised look on her face.

They went to the doctor the very next day and were excited yet shocked to find out that she was indeed carrying two babies instead of one. They returned home and told Noah about the news, he was extremely happy about it. After informing their oldest son of the news the family started doing up the nursery. They set it and finished it with two matching Italian styled cribs and a rocking chair, fit for feeding.

Olivia could not describe how happy she was, her life had changed so much in the space of a year. The biggest challenge they faced however was the birth of their new babies. Olivia was in labour for 20 long hours and after an extra two hours she finally brought both little ones into the world. Their cries were heard loudly throughout the room and Olivia silently cried tears of joy as the doctors handed her and Trevor a baby.

She looked down at the little blue eyed girl on her chest "hey there beautiful" she whispered.

Trevor held their other daughter and he too cried silently as he looked down at the little girls who were the splitting image of his wife. He leaned down and placed a kiss to his wife's lips, a silent thanks for bringing their babies into the world safely.

She motioned for him to hand her both babies and he did so, smiling as he took pictures of them. He looked down at her and pushed her hair off her forehead before giving her another kiss. They both spent a number of time just listening to their little hiccups and the soft sounds they made as they suckled on their mother's breast.

Both little girls were healthy as can be and their blue eyes were wide open as they stared up at their parents in wonder. Olivia could not believe how beautiful they were, they were the perfect mixture of her and Trevor. They had brunette curls that hung on their heads and rosy cheeks, their mother's nose and fathers lips completed their little faces.

Trevor chuckled "how are we going to tell them apart?"

Olivia smirked before pointing to the freckle on the youngest babies top lip "Avery has my freckle on her top lip and Adderley has one on her bottom lip."

He looked down at her and smiled "they are perfect, just like their mother."

She let out a soft chuckle "you are perfect, this is perfect, our life together is perfect. With the perfect kids, all three of them."

...

Noah ran into his parents bedroom and let out an excited squeal as he crawled onto their bed "Mom, Dad it's Christmas get up!"

Olivia pulled out of her Husband's embrace and groaned softly "Noah what time is it?"

He looked at the clock and sighed "it's 4"

"a.m?" she asked.

He nodded "yeah, we have to get up, Santa brought us all gifts."

She shook her head "it's too early champ, go back to sleep and I'll come wake you up in a few hours."

A pout covered his lips "do I gave to?"

"Yes you do kiddo" Trevor whispered before reaching up ruffling Noah's hair.

He sighed "fine" he said before getting off the bed and dragging himself to the door.

Olivia watching him walk out really disappointed and sighed "Noah wait."

He turned back to her with a smile "what's wrong mom?"

She shot him a smile "nothing, go get the baking bowls ready and the breakfast bowls, you and I are going to start on the Christmas cookies while daddy and the girls do breakfast. Is that okay?"

His face lit up instantly "yeah!!!" he yelled before rushing toward the kitchen.

Olivia let out a soft laugh when she felt Trevor hover on top of her "Mr Langan what are you up to?"

He smirked before leaning down to press a deep kiss to her lips, his tongue exploring her mouth. He eased out of their kiss when she let out a groan "I just wanted to greet you properly Mrs Langan."

"well then, your wife needs more than just one kiss" she said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

...

Noah walked up to his parents bedroom once again and let out a groan "mom, dad, when are you coming?"

Olivia opened the door and smiled down at her son "I'm right here baby, I just had to shower."

He furrowed his brow at his father who had just slipped into a t-shirt "did daddy have one too?"

"I sure did buddy" Trevor said before reaching down and picking Noah up, he pressed a kiss to the side of the little boys head "come on, let's go with mom to check on your messy sisters."

He let out a soft chuckle "mom did the girls get Christmas presents too?"

She shrugged "I don't know, we have to find out if they've been naughty or nice first."

"Babies can't be naughty" Noah said with a laugh before maneuvering his way out of his fathers arms and rushing into the nursery where both little girls were lying in their cribs.

Olivia looked over both cots and chuckled when she saw both girls wide awake and babbling in gibberish. She leaned down and scooped the youngest little girl into her arms, watching Trevor do the same with Adderley and seeing the wide look on both girls faces.

Noah pressed soft kisses to the heads of his sisters, a wide smile on his face when they both babbled about. Olivia took Adderley into her other arm, smiling down at both little girls who stared up at their mother with toothless smiles.

She caried them into the kitchen and strapped them into the double baby swing which hung high beside the kitchen island, she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to each of their foreheads before handing them the bottles of milk she pumped for them. She watched for a minute or two as both girls suckled happily at the bottles filled with their mothers breast milk. Their blue eyes glistened under the sunlight that came pouring in through the kitchen windows.

Olivia and Noah immediately set to making breakfast while Trevor prepared the Christmas cookie batter and kept an eye on both little girls. The sound of soft Christmas music played in the kitchen, being overpowered by the sound of laughter from the family and the babbling of both little girls.

Avery found chewing on her the nipple of her bottle very appealing and chewed at it while making a series of noises. Adderley on the other hand let out soft giggles and reached her little chubby hand up to get the rattle that hung above the opening of her swing. She took her bottle out of her mouth and began blowing raspberries, letting out a giggle after each blow.

Olivia walked over to both girls and tickled them softly before kissing each of their foreheads "you two look like you're having fun."

Avery and Adderley immediately stopped laughing and focused on their mother, the sound of mother's voice bringing little smiles to both of their faces. She let out a soft chuckle "you're a pair of charmers, just like your dad."

Noah let out a squeal "mom look at the cookie I made"

She looked down at the expertly decorated cookie and furrowed her brows "honey did you really do this? This looks so professional"

He smirked before looking up at Trevor "dad took me for baking lessons... I wanted to surprise mom with this..." he trailed off before running into his bedroom and taking the neatly wrapped box out of his cupboard and rushing back "dad helped with it."

Olivia looked down at the beautifully wrapped box and smiled widely as she unwrapped it. Her eyes going wide when she saw the adorable Christmas cookies that Noah and Trevor made. She felt a tear roll down her cheeks as she looked at the perfect piping of each of their faces.

She reached for her cellphone and took a picture of the cookies "Noah did you do all of these?"

He shook his head "I did the batter and our names and dad did the faces, the backgrounds were made by me too."

She pulled him into her arms and gave him a massive kiss on his forehead and both of his cheeks. She hugged him tightly "these are so beautiful, thank you baby."

He hugged her back, a massive smile on his face "you're welcome, Merry Christmas mom"

She ruffled his hair before setting him down and wiping her tears away "Merry Christmas baby"

Trevor placed a kiss to his wife's forehead "hold on, the girls got you something too"

She let out a chuckle before watching her husband rush out of the room and into the nursery, he returned after a few minutes and handed her a black box that had a little red ribbon around it. She took hold of the box and removed the ribbon before opening the box and gasping when she saw the brilliant golden, heart shaped necklace complete with different gem stones to form the heart.

He smiled down at her "they picked the gems, Noah helped me decide on the design."

She placed soft kisses to both girls cheeks and wiped her tears before leaning up and kissing Trevor deeply "thank you so much for being an amazing father to our kids and an amazing husband. I love you"

"I love you too" he gave her another kiss "come on, let's finish up here and then go open some presents."

They set to work on decorating the various cookies together, a burst of laughter leaving the lips of the twins as their parents pressed their little hands onto the cupcake batter. Making cute little hand print cookies and a ton of other cute little cookies. The kitchen island was filled with a variety of cookies, snowmen, santa faces, reindeer, snow drops, gift boxes, stocking, lights, and a ton of other Christmas decorations covered the cookies.

Noah let out a happy squeal before rushing into the living room, ready and excited to open presents. Olivia let out a soft chuckle before taking the breakfast they prepared while Trevor carried the double swing and the cookies. The family settled on the living room and nibbled on their breakfast while opening gifts.

Olivia leaned back in Trevor's embrace and watched as the twins crawled about on the carpets and Noah unwrapped a ton of gifts. He got the privilege of opening most of his sisters gifts, while their parents watched them and stole soft kisses every few minutes.

Their Christmas morning was amazing, better than either of them expected it to be. Olivia could hardly believe that this was her life, she had three brilliant children that brought so much joy to her life and a handsome husband who made her feel more loved with each passing day. Their little family was filled love and laughter as the children got tons of toys and cute outfits as well as a few necessities. Trevor and Olivia also gifted each other with multiple gorgeous little gifts, both of them happy to share their love.

...

By the time the evening rolled in, the squad and Trevor's family came by for dinner, the kitchen was filled with adults cooking and the living room was filled with Trevor's teenage cousins and his nephews and nieces who were playing with Noah and keeping an eye on the twins.

The adults were all in the kitchen, cooking up a meal fit for an army and laughing at the stories they told one another. The atmosphere was perfect and everything was exactly how it needed to be, their friends and family were with them and they could not be happier.

Olivia smirked when she saw her husband standing in the kitchen doorway by himself and walked over to him, a smile tugging at her lips when she heard Cragen holler that they were under the mistletoe.

Trevor looked up and smirked before pulling his wife closer "looks like we're in the perfect spot."

She let out a hearty chuckle, moving her hands up to cup his cheeks "I love you, I really do. Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas honey, here's to many more amazing christmases with you and our kids. I love you too, more than I could ever put into words." he said before leaning down and giving her a deep, intimate and passionate kiss.

Their lips fused together in from here to eternity kiss, neither of them caring that the entire family was watching them or that the little ones could see them and the teenagers were groaning in discomfort. They were in love and they did not mind showing it to the world.

This was everything they ever needed and wanted, their little boy and their little girls as well as each other.

...

**_A/N_**

**_So I know this sucks big time if you compare it to the first chapter, but I really had to get it finished and forced myself to write even though I had writers block. Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoyed this._**

**_Thank you for reading this little two shot. This is the end._****_Let me know what you all thought, reviews and comments are appreciated._**

**_I love you all._**

**_-Karrrm._**


End file.
